1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator's station structure for a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional work vehicles, a structure such as that disclosed in JP 2005-212783 is employed in which a plate-metal shielding cover is mounted on a vehicle body frame and a seat is disposed on the shielding cover.
A storage box into which small items are placed is preferably provided to the operator's station. The storage box is generally provided below the seat or on a dashboard at a front part of the operator's station. When the storage box is provided below the seat, a pullout-type storage box can be provided in a structure such as that described above in which the shielding cover is disposed below the seat. However, a slide-guiding structure must be employed so that the storage box can readily be pulled out and pushed in, which increases costs.